We Humbly Request The Use Of A Jumper
by Cap10
Summary: In a galaxy far away from earth, there are toys that every scientist wants to play with. Unfortunately for some there are rules attached. For goodness sakes submarines are suppose to sink. One shot.


_**Memo-Use of a Jumper**_

_The HOG (Hydrology Oceanography, and Geology) Team would like to be the use of one of the Jumpers. Now that we know that there is an underwater jumper bay and that we know the jumpers can be used as submarines, my team would like the use of one of the jumpers so it can be modified to be used in conduction of the remote operated robots. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Dr. Rebecca Thomason_

-----------------------------------------

Dr. Elizabeth Weir looked up from the computer screen at the chief of the HOG Team. "So you would like a jumper. That you would modify to allow better deep sea exploration. But I would like you to remember the fact that all three times people were critically injured."

"Yes I know that. That is why I feel that it would be much better to have one or two jumpers dedicated to deep sea explorations. That way we could change them structurally to be safer underwater." Rebecca Thomason known as Bec said.

"What do you want to name it this time?" This time it was Dr. Mckay talking.

"The current name for the submarine is the Vassa." Bec said stoically.

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"The Vassa, at the time it was built it was the largest ship in the world. It was beautiful and built by the Swedish king."

"What happened to it?" Mckay asked suspiciously.

"Well, it sank."

"What?" Sheppard again.

"It sank, a few hundred meters from port it blew over and sank in the Baltic Sea."

"You're purposely naming a jumper after a boat that sank?" Mckay tone was annoyed.

Bec had prepared for this. "I hate to brake it to you, sinking is a positive attribute for a submarine."

"But naming it after a boat that sank."

"The retreated it in one piece a few centuries later and it is currently in a museum."

"But a boat that sank."

"Just because you dislike being underwater doesn't mean that you have to be against anything that ever sank."

"Many we get back on track." Dr. Weir stepped in. "Your team would like a jumper to be dedicated to deep ocean exploration and you wish to call it the Vassa?"

"If you would like we could come up with another name." Bec said pleasantly.

"Why do you need to give it a name anyway?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, unlike airplanes which usually have numbers, submarines and ships usually have a name. If it is going to be a full time submarine it is going to need a proper name."

"And Puddle Jumper is not a proper name?"

"No, Puddle Jumper is the name of a class of ships not a vessel."

Weir coughed slightly. "We will consider it."

"Which, the name of the ship or the allowing the use of a jumper as a submarine?" Bec asked.

"Both." Weir said quickly. "Dismissed."

"I will be waiting for your answer. Thank you." Bec said politely as she collected her computer and walked out the door.

----------------------------------------

"So how did it go?" Tim Hendricks, the ex-Navy SEAL who was Bec's second in command, asked.

"Okay. They kind of got caught up with the name. They will tell us if they will accept the plan later." Bec was seated at her desk. Most of her crew had stayed up late that day pulling an extra shift to find out if they would have some new equipment to play with.

"I told you we should have named it the Red October. People liked the name the Red October." Eric Cooper, the other ex-Navy SEAL, said decisively.

"That is because you asked Dr. Z and Colonel Sheppard." Jason Wage, a geologist, said between bites from his sandwich.

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Simple, Zelenka found the reference funny and it turns out that John is a major Tom Clancy fan." Yoko Tsukishiro looked up from her computer.

"John? How did you get on first name basics with the Colonel?" Albert Johnson, the second geologists, interest was peaked.

"Well if you must know I know, he asked me out on a date." Yoko was defensive.

"Did you go with him?" Linda Volk, algae specialist, looked at Yoko through her owl like glasses.

"Yes, we have been on a few dates."

"What did you do?" Eric asked his question.

"I helped him play some video games. Can we get back to the real conversation?"

"Sure. What was it?" Wage voice what was on most peoples mind.

"We were talking about the jumper." Bec looked annoyed at her people. "And I think some people have been up to long. How about you get some shut eye before the next shift?"

"Aye, aye Captain." Tim did a smart salute.

"Out." But Bec was smiling. "Go get some sleep."

Bec watch her team as they headed out for shut eye.

"You know what?" Tim turned to Eric as he walked out of the door. "Maybe we should try to call it the Enterprise next time. I bet that would get Mckay's seal of approval."

"No, no, we should call it the Nautilus, or the Humboldt." Eric said happily.

"Go to bed." Bec yelled after them.

"Yes mom." Her Navy SEALS yelled back. "What if we called it Britannica? It is a pretty name and it sticks with the sinking thing." The continued to argue about names until there voices faded to silence and Bec when back to doing the work to keep the water systems on Atlantis running.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**-_The story of the Vassa is true. It is currently housed in a museum in Stockholm, Sweden. If you ever get the chance go and see it. It is really cool, much better then their national art museum. Anyway next time you get the chance look notice that almost all the planes you will ever be on have the type and then a number for a name. At least ships and submarines have names. In fact, most submarines have names even if they are too small to have people on them. _


End file.
